1. Field
Example embodiments relate to image sensors and image sensing modules, and for example, to X-ray image sensors and/or X-ray image sensing modules including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray image may be obtained by irradiating an X-ray onto film and then developing the film. X-ray images using film require a relatively large amount of film, a developing solution, a developing machine, and a place for storing the film. Digital X-ray image sensors for obtaining digital X-ray images are being developed such that the digital X-ray images may be stored in a digital storage medium including a hard disk, a compact disc (CD) and other information storage mechanisms.